


The Amazing Amnesiacs Better Start Eating

by nonky



Series: The Amazing Amnesiacs of New York [8]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: "I don't like shopping. Everyone there was pushy and mean. We got enough stuff. No one needs six month's supply of paper towels," Jane said. "I don't even know how that food fit in my fridge."Kurt frowned back, leaning on one arm and giving her an irritable glance. "It fit because your fridge was empty. So was the freezer. I can't move Roman into your house only to have him starve there."





	

Kurt Weller pointed to the chair and repeated himself. "Have a seat, we're going to be here a while. We might as well be comfortable."

His pen and notepad were lined up and he projected his will into the room. He saw the stubborn tilt of Jane's head as she took a seat, but ignored it. She might not like losing the time to planning, but she would recognize the necessity. Roman took his chair with the cheerful expression that hadn't left his face since he'd walked from his cell for the last time. 

"We don't need a lot of groceries," Jane said. "We're not home a whole lot and when we are it's just as easy to order in."

He nodded. He wasn't home a lot either, but takeout got old eventually and expensive pretty quickly. "But there are two of you, and our cooking classes mean a few times a week you can plan a nice meal. It might come in handy to actually have ingredients. It won't take long, I promise," he said.

Jane perched on her chair, obviously hoping it would be a short conversation. From her glance up and around her, it was the first time she'd ever sat down in her own dining room. 

“Starting with vegetables you'll need onions, celery, carrots and a family size salad. What fruits do you like,” he asked her. 

“They're all fine,” she said. “I don't really have a favourite.”

“I don't like bananas,” Roman said. “The texture is weird.”

“No bananas, then,” Kurt agreed. “You'll want ground beef, chicken breasts and pork chops.”

“That's a lot of meat,” Jane told him. “I don't want to be wasteful.”

“It will keep in the freezer for a while. Yoghurt, cheese, milk . . . Bread or bagels?”

“I prefer something lighter, like pita bread or tortilla wraps,” she said. 

“Tortillas are good, more useful for different things,” Roman agreed. 

Kurt smiled at them, happy they were getting the idea. He didn't imagine they would cook every day, but the food would be there and he'd work with Roman until the cooking classes were no longer helpful. He wasn't an expert, but he'd learned how to whip up weekday dinners when he wanted to bother. 

“Some convenience food for quick meals, we'll have to see what's available. I imagine pizza is a safe choice. Spaghetti sauce and noodles, maybe a few breakfast things, some eggs, and snacks.” 

He put away the list and met Roman's eyes. "I'd invite you along, but it's a warehouse store. It's impossible to secure and it's going to be crowded. It would be a pretty overwhelming place to start getting out into the world. I'll start working on some places your security detail can cover you. You're never going to feel better without having some freedom of movement."

Roman shrugged. "I was in a cell yesterday. I can be patient," he said. "This is a lot nicer."

"I'll get you some toiletries and you can text me if you want anything," Jane said. "We won't be long."

 

At work the next day, Jane sat down on his left, and he turned his chair slightly to look at her. "The second I was home with all my stuff, I realized the list of things we forgot to buy was as long as the list we started with," He said wryly. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're bad at shopping."

She squinted at the insult, but her mouth turned down. Jane still looked a little pale from her initial horror of the sheer scale of everything anyone could possibly want to buy stacked into a single room. 

"I don't like shopping. Everyone there was pushy and mean. We got enough stuff. No one needs six month's supply of paper towels," she said. "I don't even know how that food fit in my fridge."

Kurt frowned back, leaning on one arm and giving her an irritable glance. "It fit because your fridge was empty. So was the freezer. I can't move Roman into your house only to have him starve there."

"I wouldn't let my brother starve. I would have gone shopping. I can't figure out who you think you'll be feeding at your place. You bought twenty-five steaks!"

"That was a really good price for nice rib-eyes, and I will use them," he said. "I like steak. I cook for other people. I didn't say anything about your box of 96 frozen waffles."

Jane caught Tasha and Edgar both watching them as they waited for Patterson to cue up her latest tattoo lead on the monitor. 

"Roman and I both like waffles. You have to admit there was no reason to get a Christmas tree this early. It's just in the box in the hall closet."

"You'll need it for Christmas, and you can move with it if you're living somewhere else by then. That was a really good deal, and you'll be glad you have it when you see what they'll charge for it nearer December," he said.

"You paid for my stuff. It's not a good deal if you just keep spending a pile of money. I could have paid for my share!"

"We'll settle up later. I lost track of the receipt," he told her. Then he would find a way to give that money back to Roman or in something else they needed for the safe house. The mattresses were probably cheap, and the whole place was lacking because no one had ever had to live there for long.

“I'm waiting a week for you to find the receipt, then I'm just going round up and write you a cheque,” Jane said. 

“I never get a chance to go to the bank. We'll figure it out.”

Patterson seemed to be ready. She sat down, looked at them and asked, “Are you having an argument about money?”

“No,” he said.

“Yes,” Jane disagreed. “Well, it's not a fight.”

Kurt looked at her wearily, shaking his head as he couldn't help a grin. “We had the fight yesterday while we were trying to go grocery shopping.”

Jane rubbed her wrist uncomfortably. “It wasn't a fight. We debated the need for some of the items on our list,” she said. 

He was pretty sure at one point they had been in the couples' fighting aisle, their cart pulled off to the side as they blended in with the multiple duos trying to decide between the brand of laundry detergent on sale and the one that made the dog sneeze when they bought it before. He had been on the side of the volume discount and that two people used more detergent, and Jane had been worried about having storage space for a ten gallon jug. 

“You yelled at me,” he told Jane. “I definitely remember you got very stubborn.”

Kurt knew she'd been loud, because he'd made sympathetic eye contact with another man over his wife's head. If that was how Jane debated, her high school debate team had won everything because the other team had not survived.

“You told me we were going to get some food and I ended up with a Christmas tree and a new futon,” she said defensively. “I opened my fridge this morning and a seven pound bag of oranges fell out on my foot.”

“Vitamin C is good for you. You can make freshly squeezed juice,” Kurt said sedately. He didn't exactly like shopping, but he'd learned to do it so it wasn't too much of a chore. Jane obviously needed more practice, and had been stressed out by the whole experience. “Roman, the futon is pretty comfortable, right?”

“I like it,” the newest member of the team said happily. He hadn't been even a little upset to unload a bounty of food and make space for it. He had been safely at home, though instead of weaving through the giant carts and bargain hungry shoppers.

Jane smiled at her brother. “And I'm glad you like the futon. I appreciate all the food,” she said. “But we can't possibly have needed that much.”

Tasha bit her lip. “Hold on,” she said, trying to hide a smile. “You spent your day off getting into a fight at Costco?”

Kurt looked at Tasha chidingly. Jane was turning pink in the cheeks, obviously feeling embarrassed about getting too personal at work. He nodded, because normal didn't exist in the same universe as Jane but he'd be bored without her. “We bought some bulk groceries because two people need more food. We did fine,” he said firmly. 

Patterson and Tasha exchanged a look, and Roman seemed to be amused as well. Zapata was the one to break into giggles and speak. 

“That is the most married thing I have ever heard,” she said. “Oh, God, I almost want Rich Dotcom to be here for this!”

Even Jane looked down with a smile, and Edgar gave a small chuckle. It was the most sense of humour he'd seen from Reade since the man's time off to recover. Roman didn't know who Rich was, and looked like he might ask.

Kurt sat up straight to cut off the merriment. “Okay, Patterson, let's hear it?”

“That is a pretty married way to spend a day off,” she said, nodding. “Rich would be proud.”

He rolled his eyes. “I meant about the tattoo you decoded.”

Patterson feigned innocence beautifully. “Of course, sorry! Um, these swirls aren't random, they make this shape.”


End file.
